Life is too Damn Short
by Karen LaManna
Summary: In the aftermath of Maeve's death, things are gong to change. Big time! Derek has been thinking long and hard and decides he wont settle for second best anymore. This is a filler for the ending of "Magnum Opus". Season 8 Episode 13
1. Chapter 1

**Life is too Damn Short **

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N: I'm baaaackkk! I know it's been forever but life has been crazy. I retired last March and then moved down to Florida! Still trying to finish things up. I will do my best to write something else again soon. I have some ideas that have been niggling at me for a while. I hope you all enjoy this two- shot filler at the end of "Magnum Opus", Season 8, Episode 13. God bless all of you!**

"**Life is too short, break the rules, forgive quickly, kiss slowly, love truly, laugh uncontrollably, and never regret anything that makes you smile." – Mark Twain**

In the aftermath of Maeve's shooting and death, Spencer had completely shut down for a while. He hadn't taken anyone's calls, texts or answered his door. Penelope and JJ had stopped by bearing gifts and all they could get was a knock on the wall from Spencer. Everyone was worried but they all understood.

After the shock of the surprise visit from Spencer wore off, with his help they were quickly able to wrap up the case in San Francisco and get their unsub. On the way home in the jet, Spencer opened up to Derek and JJ and asked them to help him with something. Of course, they immediately and gladly agreed to help him. Spencer's apartment was in complete disarray after he exiled himself while he mourned for Maeve.

Once that cleanup was completed, they all hugged him and said their goodbyes. Outside downstairs JJ said her goodbyes quickly because she had to get back to Will and Henry. Derek had offered to walk his Baby Girl to her car that was parked around the corner. As they made their way to "Esther" he became more anxious and fidgety. He had had a while to think about things and made some decisions regarding his life and where it was going. Derek needed to talk to Penelope and explain things and hoped she would understand and not run screaming from him.

As they neared her "Esther" he took a deep breath and tried to clear his throat. Penelope turned to face him and looked at him expectantly and waited for him to speak. After a bit, she tilted her head and continued to study him. She knew him well enough to know when he had something on his mind. She noticed he had his hands in the pockets of his leather coat and was glancing around everywhere and was refusing to look directly at her.

She waited another minute and decided this was not getting them anywhere. "Alright, Hot Stuff. Spill it!"

He was broken out of his reverie and quickly glanced at her before looking down at the concrete. He mumbled out, "Huh?" then kicked at an imaginary rock on the ground.

Penelope chuckled and scrunched her face. "You obviously have something on your mind. So, spill it!"

He stood there almost frozen while his mind was racing a mile a minute. She knew him too well. He had to say something and quickly. "What makes you say that? I don't know what you mean."

Penelope shook her head in disbelief and grinned. He could never fool her and she wasn't even a profiler. "Did you forget how well I know you? You're talking to the all-knowing oracle. I also know when something is bothering you. You won't make eye contact, you're fidgety and you have that far away look on your face. Now, would you please talk to me, Angelfish?"

While standing there a slight blush crept onto his face and he took another deep breath. He removed one of his hands from his pocket and gently latched onto one of hers and squeezed it slightly. "Ok, okay you got me. I can never hide anything from you, could I?" She shook her head no and giggled. "Nothing's wrong, I just want to talk to you about something, that's all."

Penelope was now a bit confused Derek never had a hard time telling her anything. "You had me a little worried. Alright, talk."

Derek spoke up quickly and anxiously. "No! Not here anyway. Let's talk somewhere else. Let's go for a ride on my bike, I even have your helmet."

Penelope studied him again in earnest, trying to pick up on anything. She was struggling a bit. "Baby boy, this sounds almost planned. What is going on with you? You are acting trey weird even for you."

Derek weakly grinned and shook her hand a bit. "I am not acting weird I just want to go for a ride with my favorite girl and talk. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Slightly reluctantly and a little anxious herself she replied, "I guess not." She shrugged her shoulders trying not to look overly excited. "Well, okay. It's a good thing I'm wearing my jeans."

Derek gave his famous one-thousand-watt smile and tugged softly on her hand for Penelope to follow him. "Let's hit the road. We'll come back later for Esther."

He guided her to his bike, they both put their helmets on and then Derek hopped on first. Once he was settled, he held his hand out for her and she mounted the bike. He started it up, put it in gear and away they went. He knew exactly where they were headed, a very special place that he liked. She had no clue where they going but she had to admit she loved riding with him on his bike. She loved the speed, the freedom it held and that she got to wrap her arms around her chocolate sculpted Adonis. She had always been in love with this heavenly man. But, alas, he would never feel that way about her much to her disappointment. Besides, he was with that…that woman, Savannah.

Well, for next little while she could imagine he was hers and she was his. She smiled and sighed with content at that thought, even though it was just temporary. She couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. Meanwhile, as Derek was driving with due regard his mind was racing. He knew he had to get up the courage to be completely honest with the beautiful and sexy woman that was right now squeezing him within her arms.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a beautiful beach that showed a breathtaking deep blue ocean and the sky was filled with a magnificent sun shining and a gentle breeze. Penelope dismounted first and while removing her helmet she was in complete awe at the sight in front of her. She had the biggest smile on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Derek.

After he removed his helmet, Derek grinned at the gorgeous woman in front of him. "What ya think, Baby?"

Penelope gushed out, "OMG, this place is amazeballs! How did you find this place?"

He beamed at her completely excited that she loved this place as much as he did. "I found this place one day while I was taking a ride. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it I love it! It takes my breath away. Will we be here long enough to watch the sunset? That would be awesome."

"What my Baby Girl wants, my Baby Girl gets! I was hoping you would say that."

Penelope giggled. "Yayyyy! Wait a minute, how many of your lady friends have you brought here?"

Derek grinned, picked up her hand and admitted, "None, Sweetness! I saved this place for you and only you."

Penelope's head snapped to look directly into his eyes as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. "What? Why me?"

"I already told you, you are my favorite girl."

As she stood there stunned, he let go of her hand then leaned over and grabbed a small blanket, a mini bottle of wine and two small plastic cups that he had packed earlier in the day. He closed the compartment, stood up and held out his hand and waited until Penelope slowly and mechanically placed her smaller one into his. He squeezed it tight as he nervously guided them closer to the water's edge. Luckily, they had the whole beach to themselves.

As they strolled along, Penelope was just going through the motions because, at this point, she was utterly confused and perplexed. Derek was her Noir Hero and her best friend but the signals he was sending out right now made her chest feel like her heart was going to fly right out her body. She tried to convince herself that he was just acting a little weird trying not to get her hopes up too high. She thought to herself, nothing is different. After all, he was with Savannah. There was no way that he had those kinds of feelings for her. She was a fat, geeky computer nerd. Her best friend went for model types with legs that went on forever.

Penelope was still trying to convince herself that everything was status quo when Derek came to a stop near the shore. He let go of her hand and handed her the bottle and the cups. He opened up the blanket and laid it down on the sand. He kicked off his sneakers and took back the things she was holding. He looked into her face and nervously smiled.

"You okay, mama? You're awfully quiet."

All she could muster up was a nod of her head.

"Kick off your shoes and let's chill on the blanket while we talk."

Penelope squeaked out, "Okay." She slid off her shoes and he helped her to sit down and then followed suit.

**Plzzz Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who followed, favorited, read and reviewed this story, thus far. Also, thanks to my guest reviewer (Alliecattie)! You guys are all the best. I promise I will have something else out as soon as possible. You have given me so much inspiration and gave me a renewed spark to keep going. Love you all and God Bless. **

They sat there for several long minutes in silence just looking at the waves. Penelope was nervous as a cat and couldn't think straight. His palms were swimming in sweat. Derek's heart was pounding in his chest, so much so, he could feel it all the way up into his throat which was parched dry. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls. He had never felt this way before and was never at a loss with words, especially when it came to the woman sitting next to him. After all, she was his best friend, his God-given solace.

They both sat there a while longer both lost in their own minds, thoughts, and fears. Derek finally took a deep breath trying to calm himself down before he spoke. The last thing he wanted to do was to screw this up. It meant too much, it meant everything. It's now or never you coward he thought to himself. He shifted himself so that he could look at Penelope while he bared his heart and soul.

He suddenly blurted out, "Life is too damn short!" _Finally,_ he had opened his mouth, he thought.

Penelope was so absorbed into her own thoughts that she really hadn't heard what he said. She gathered up her strength and looked over at him. She hadn't even noticed that he'd changed his position and was staring right at her.

She managed to tremble out, "Hmm, what? I didn't hear what you said. I'm sorry, Handsome."

Derek repeated himself. "Life is too damn short!"

As she scooted herself around to face him as well, she nodded and answered, "You got that shot right! I know that from losing my parents. I still miss them every day."

Derek sadly looked at her and said, "I know, mama! I still miss my Pops every day, too! And, with Maeve's recent death, I have been really thinking a lot and have made some decisions lately."

Penelope stared into the depths of his warm deep dark brown eyes as she tried to figure out where he was going with this. "Really, what kind of decisions, Chocolate Thunder?"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at her attempt of levity. He continued his mantra to himself that he had been repeating lately. _You can do this Derek you can do this._

He shook a little bit as he replied, "Long term decisions. I'm tired of settling in my life for second best. I just don't want to waste any more precious time. I don't want to have any regrets."

Penelope's nose crinkled and her eyebrows shot up as she questioned him. "Wow, that sounds pretty deep. What do you mean settling for second best? Regrets, what kind of regrets could you have? You're such a good man, with a wonderful heart and a great job. Not to mention, you seem happy with Savannah, what more could you ask for, Baby Boy?"

Derek steeled himself. _Go for it, man._ "Well, where to start? I've been settling in my life for years now. It's my own fault. And, thanks for always being my champion and saying all those nice things but it is meaningless without the one true thing I want and need in my life. I sort of have it but not the way I want it. First off, I have been keeping something from you for a couple of weeks. Don't be too mad with me until you hear everything, ok?"

Penelope looked affronted and exclaimed loudly, "What? Derek Morgan, you have been keeping things from me? My best friend wouldn't do that! That's not like you. I'm hurt, we don't have secrets between us! And, what is this one true thing you keep mentioning?"

Derek reached for her hands and she pulled them away hastily. Derek was taken aback she had never done that. He thought he better clarify himself and fast.

"Whoa, whoa, woman! Slow your roll! I'm going to tell you absolutely everything. I never meant to hurt you, I would hurt myself first before I ever hurt you, Baby Girl! I wanted to get everything clear in my head before I approached you. This is what today is all about, I promise. Will you let me do that?"

Penelope eyed him suspiciously and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, she was pretty much putty in his hands, especially, when he was this vulnerable. She also thought, that her nerves seemed to be a little calmer now.

Penelope nodded. "Okay, I will let you do that! I will stay calm, Hot Stuff. Lay it on me."

A slight chuckle escaped from him. "That's my girl. Now, the news I have been hiding is that after Maeve's death I went to Savannah and told her I couldn't be with her anymore. It wasn't fair to her because deep down I knew I really didn't love her and I didn't want to settle anymore."

Penelope brought her hands up to her mouth and let out a gasp. "You broke up with Savannah? You really didn't love her? You two always seemed so happy. I'm sorry."

As he stared into Penelope's beautiful soulful blue eyes his confidence increased slightly. He knew he needed to get this next part right. His future happiness depended on it. At last, he was finally going to be completely honest with the gorgeous woman in front of him. _She had been the one that had stolen his heart years ago. He was tired of being in just the "best friend status". He wanted more and hoped she did too. He'd always felt he wasn't good enough for her but now he couldn't and wouldn't settle for anything else._

He reached for her hands and this time she didn't pull them away. "Don't be sorry, Sweetness. I'm not. It was a long time coming. "Seemed" is the right word. I really wasn't happy for a very long time. I thought if I couldn't have what I truly wanted then I would settle. But, no more! As I said before, life is too damn short. I'm not wasting any more time!"

Penelope's heart started racing. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Could it be true? Did the man she had been hopelessly in love with for years feel the same? Calm down, Garcie. Let the man finish._

Penelope trembled as she asked, "I'm sorry you weren't happy, D! But, you still haven't told me what is it that you truly want?"

He felt her tremble as they continued holding hands. He needed to say it quickly before he chickened out. He was so close. "You! I want you, Baby Girl! I love you with my whole heart, Penelope Grace Garcia! You're all I've ever wanted. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in the bullpen! I was always too scared to tell you. I didn't think I was good enough for you. You deserve only the best!"

The tears were streaming down her face like waterfalls. She couldn't believe her ears. The man that held her heart for years really and truly loved her too. She was ecstatic, overwhelmed and had so much joy in her heart. Her dreams were all finally coming true.

She took a deep breath to try and calm down a little before she professed her true love to him. "Jinkies! I can't believe it, you love me. I have loved you too, since that wonderful day. You called me by the wrong name and I was immediately a goner. You have held my heart ever since that mistake. I want you too, silly man! You've always been the man of my dreams and the best man I have ever known. I love you too, Derek Michael Morgan! You're it for me!"

Now, it was his time to turn on the waterworks. As he pulled her into his arms he murmured out, "It was the best mistake I ever made. I'm sorry I wasted so much time being scared. We could've have been together all this time. We could've been married and building a family already. I want everything with you and only you. I'm yours forever and you're mine forever. I've never been this happy, ever! Wait until I tell my Momma, she is going to be thrilled. She loves you already and will be thrilled to have another daughter."

Penelope grinned and was on cloud nine. "You weren't the only that was scared. I was too. Both of us wasted too much time. You are my forever too! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Derek suddenly pulled out of their embrace and jumped up to one knee and pulled a little purple box out of his pocket. He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Penelope had ever seen. Penelope couldn't help but gasp. It was a gorgeous one karat diamond white gold ring surrounded by many small amethysts. It screamed Penelope.

As the tears continued to flow down both their cheeks, Derek smiled and asked, "I know this is quick but Penelope Grace Garcia, my Baby Girl, my God-given solace, the full owner of my heart! Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, my life, my everything, and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Penelope felt like she needed to pass out but she fought it. She joyously and exuberantly squealed, "Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yesss!"

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the top of her hand. Then they fell into each other's arms and shared a steamy, hot and passionate kiss to seal the deal. After several minutes they finally had to release their kiss because of the need for air.

They opened up the bottle of wine and shared a loving toast to their future and happiness. They laid in each arm's while they watched the incredible sunset that was happening all around them. It was filled with the most gorgeous hues of yellow, orange, red, pink, blue and of course purple. They spent the rest of the evening alone on that beach making mad passionate love together. They had so much lost time to make up for.

**The End **

"**If there's even a slight chance at getting something that will make you happy, risk it. Life's too short and happiness is too rare. "– A.R. Lucas**

**Plzzz Review.**


End file.
